vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
General Tovsk
General Tovsk, is one of the Sacred Protector Knights, a Greater Noble who like them serves and protects Duke Gilzen. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance He is described as a humanoid insect like man. He wears a mask that is insect looking that seems to have a visual display system for targets and different vision spectrums. It also has the ability to see into different levels of dimensions. All of the sacred knights appear to wear dark orange armor with varying cape colors to go with it. They are all highly skilled combatants with the commanders seemingly a step above. Many of them speak in the Crystal Palace language, a language only known to the most elite of the Nobility. They seem to have all been mixed with alien and Noble DNA either by transmission from being turned by Gilzen or he adding it to their make up in experiments. They are all over 10,000 years old. There are thousands in the group if not more with commanders and their subordinates making up the group. His armor has a special suit of armor that has strength enhancements, an cylindrical device, and a long sword with a holster attached to his hip. One arm was rendered useless in the battle with the aliens that escape, it hangs limply from his body, later his other arm is severed at the elbow by Crey with his dead man's blade. Personality General Tovsk is a loyal follower of Duke Gilzen, to a fault. It seems he is more valued than the rest as the Duke has given him some perks that the others don't seem to have such as being able to perceive Budges form and is privy to more information than the others. He like the Duke exhibit a special kind of ruthlessness and madness. He also has in common with him an unyielding level of confidence in his own ability. Biography General Tovask seem to have served the Duke for most of his life with a service that stand beyond even of his most loyal servants. He is what you would expect from his forces to be like where he shares the same level of intensity in what ever the Duke moves to do. He makes his appearance in the story as one of the injured Nobles who were in battle with the aliens that escaped inside the Duke's castle. Jeanne and Budges are ordered to dispose of any who were injured beyond the ability to battle and would need time to either heal or receive medical attention since they can be replaced. Jeanne and Budges are forced to rebel to stay loyal to those they served with in battle to keep them alive. The general is one but he believes the orders should be carried out by him if necessary. Budges is forced to battle him in order to keep him from continuing. During the battle he reveals he can see Budges form due to the Duke's visual enhancements made to his mask's interface. He continues to dominate the fight with Budges only able to barely keep him off balance here and there. An alien escape enemy emerges attacking him interrupting him from finishing Budges. The general attacks this new threat revealing he has made several enhancements to his armor that were based on the alien technology the alien is using. It is superior allowing him to now dominate this new threat as well. This fight is interrupted as well by the newly turned Crey Jansen of the Deadman's blade, who's weapon while effective before has been further enhanced to even more devastating levels. Crey easily dispatches the General. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- The general is a Greater Noble whose physical prowess has been further enhanced by the Duke's experiments giving him alien abilities and technology that enhances his attributes even further. Daywalking Crystal Palace Language Equipment Cylindrical Device - A cylindrical device mounted on his right shoulder that fires iron arrows. Psychic Laser Beam - A weapon that responds to the will of General Tovsk, and shoots psychic based laser beams. Longsword Strength-Boosting Technology Mask Interface Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior Category:Aliens